


Brand New Conspiracy Theories

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime), Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Animalistic, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Все было, конечно, не так, как в Анима-сити. И Широ у вас злой какой-то.
Relationships: Индра/Х.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Brand New Conspiracy Theories

Рогалик дураком не был. Картинка складывалась на свои места ровно, как влитая: это был коварный план Э., чистокровной повелительницы кошек, по уничтожению города. Как наяву, Рогалик мог представить входящую в город человеческую армию, купленную за деньги корпорации Ковен Фармасьютикалс.

И только серебряный волк, легендарный защитник, мог их всех спасти. 

— А, — сказала Х. — Ты про фольклор японского Анима-сити, что ли? Они там любят сказку про серебряного волка. В Новом свете мы рассказываем про королеву-сову, если что. До библиотеки сам дойдешь? 

— П-подождите, — запнулся Рогалик, ткнул пальцем в Э., небрежно полирующую ногти на соседнем стуле. — Она же сдаст Дасктаун правительству? 

— Сдам, — подтвердила Э. 

Х. закатила глаза:

— Уже сдала. Парень, ты, верно, один важный момент не понял, — она оскалилась, показав острые волчьи зубы. — Правительство — это я. Конституцию Соединенных Штатов читал? Сейчас бы президент что-то мог сделать одному из отцов-основателей. 

Рогалик моргнул. На отца Х. не тянула. На основателя — еще куда ни шло.

— Подождите. Неужели — неужели Вашингтон и отцы-основатели знали, что вы бистмэн, но вам пришлось притворяться мужчиной? 

Х. поперхнулась. Н. захихикала: 

— А я знала, что ты с ним спала! С настоящим серебряным волком, в смысле.

— Тебе почем знать? 

Н. улыбнулась, превратилась — насмешливо передернула длинным ухом. «Я же кролик, — пропела Н. — У нас чутье на порнуху». 

Х. поморщилась, как от зубной боли — как будто вместо сырого мяса у нее в зубах застрял килограмм шоколада. 

— Я не спала со своим братом, — рявкнула она, швырнула пару купюр на стол и вылетела из кафешки. Рогалик было дернулся побежать за ней, обернулся — но Э., не отрывая взгляда от своих когтей, посоветовала: 

— Не стоит, все равно не догонишь. Садись лучше. Кофе будешь? 

Он сел. Кофе подавали вкусный: горячий, крепкий, со специями. 

— Что ты знаешь про серебряного волка? — спросила Э., когда ему принесли десерт — тыквенный пирог с шапкой из взбитых сливок и карамельным соусом. 

— Он спас Анима-сити от Нирвасильского синдрома, вызывающего у бистмэнов неконтролируемую ярость в результате бесконтрольного изменения бистнуклеиновой кислоты. Он герой! 

— Видишь ли, — протянула Э. Подняла на него глаза с узким, вытянутым зрачком. — В отличие от человеческой днк, бнк бистмэнов может изменяться. Но ты врач, это ты знаешь. Изменения вызывает не только Нирвасил синдром. Когда волки сражаются за первенство, это влияет на их сущность на биологическом уровне.

— А кто второй в стае после альфа-самца? — прошептала Н. ему прямо в ухо. — Альфа-самка.

Есть перехотелось. Было в этом что-то неправильное. Впрочем, так казалось только ему.

— Когда-то давно серебряных волков было два, — хихикнула Н. — Потом одному пришлось стать серебряной волчицей. Я думаю, она очень злится по этому поводу! 

— Н.! — серьезным голосом, пародируя С., возмутилась Э. — Инцест — дело семейное! 

И эти двое — женщина-кошка и девушка-кролик — расхохотались. Рогалик неловко встал из-за стола. Еще полчаса назад он искренне верил, что они собирались уничтожить Дасктаун. Оказалось, все это было лишь игрой бессмертных чистокровных бистмэнов. 

— Не забивайте себе голову, — посоветовала С., поджав губы. — Э. никогда не причинит настоящего зла этому городу. Она его любит.

— Вы же — королева-сова? 

— Никто меня так уже давно не зовет, — вздохнула С., но на дне ее круглых глаз Рогалик увидел смешинки. — Среди нас было слишком много королей и прочих диктаторов, чтобы это имело какое-либо значение. Все будет в порядке, молодой человек — идите домой. У вас, как я знаю, довольно занятой график. 

График и вправду был занятой: Х. подмахнула заявку о финансировании дедовой клиники только с кучей условий, одним из которых была драконова продуктивность. Рогалик приуныл — теперь, когда оказалось, что вселенской угрозы не существует, в голову вернулись мысли о ждущих в кабинете толстых папках с отчетами, наверняка прокисших колбах анализов и закончившихся средствах от блох. 

— Попросите у Э., она пришлет пару лаборанток на помощь, — сочувственно сказала С. — В конце концов, вы ее знатно повеселили своей эскападой.


End file.
